


Understand me?

by ArcheaMajuar



Series: First S/Ch serie [3]
Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand me?

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Krok za krokem, metr za metrem, myšlenka za myšlenkou. Myslel na to, jak se Igor poslední dobou choval. Musel si přiznat, že všechno dávalo smysl. Ani zpětně by si netipnul, že za Igorovou změnou v chování byla zrovna tato příčina, ale uznal, že to určitě mělo nějakou spojitost s jeho osobou. Probíral se dál vzpomínkami, až se dostal k dnešnímu večeru.

Přesněji ke chvíli, kdy mu Igi řekl, že ho miluje.

_Miluje…_

Podíval se na Igora, který šel vedle něj, zřejmě také utopen v myšlenkách, a hleděl někam do dáli. Na moment jej přepadla pochybnosti, zda to není všechno nesmysl. Vybavil si pohled, jakým se na něj Igi podíval, když se vyznal, a předchozí úvahu zavrhnul. Díval se na něj příliš vážně, příliš zranitelně, příliš oddaně.

Sám sobě se divil, nad čím to uvažuje. Zřejmě by od něj měl jít dál, aby se na něj Igor nevrhnul, možná by mu mělo být i špatně. Jenže nic z toho se mu nejevilo vhodné. Raději by Igora obejmul nebo opil než cokoliv jiného. Nechtěl ztratit přítele. Ani kvůli tomu, co se stalo.

Igor musel obdivovat, jak si Ondra zachoval chladnou hlavu. Tiše spolu kráčeli ulicemi Prahy, dokud se nezastavili před věžákem. Déšť zčista jasna ustal.

"Hraješ zítra?" zeptal se Ondra a začal štrachat v kapsách.

"Ano, večer. Jinak mám volno," sdělil mu Igor automaticky. Netušil, nebo si zakazoval tušit, kam tím Ondřej míří.

"Fajn," bylo mu tichou odpovědí.

Ondra vešel dovnitř a podržel dveře Igorovi, který váhavě vstoupil také. Po tom, co mu řekl, si jej pustí do baráku? Zdráhal se uvěřit skutečnostem.

Až k Ondrovu bytu neprohodili ani slovo. Pověsili bundy na věšák a došli do obývacího pokoje. Ondra vytáhl z baru vodku a skleničky, postavil je na konferenční stůl a sesunul se na pohovku. Pak se napil z láhve a zabodl pohled do nerozhodně postávajícího Igora.

"Nesedneš si?"

"Proč jsem tady?" opět odpověděl otázkou Igor, ale přisednul si. Přijal nabídnutou láhev a nechal vodku, aby mu poleptala hrdlo.

"Protože…" hledal Ondra správný výraz pro to, co se mu honilo hlavou. "Nemyslím si, že jsme ve stavu, kdy bychom měli být sami."

Igor kývnul, přestože úplně nerozuměl. Cožpak by si to Ondra v hlavě nepřebral lépe osamotě? Jemu osobně společnost nevadila, ale... Ano, vítal, že se Ondra zachoval tak rozumně, ale jeho klid, rozvaha a přátelskost v jednání mu dávala naději, že tohle nemusí být vše, co mu Ondřej nabídne. Věděl, že je to nesmysl, jenže… Pohled modrých očí jeho nebetyčně naivní tezi posiloval. Nedokázal rozpoznat, nad čím přesně Ondra přemýšlí, ale díval se na něj způsobem, jakým nikdy dřív.

Ondřejův mozek, posílen alkoholem, pracoval na plné obrátky. Zvažoval možnosti, o jakých se mu v minulosti ani nezdálo. No, dobře, jednou měl velice zvláštní sen… Svraštil obočí. V tu chvíli přišla myšlenka silnější, než kterákoliv jiná. Snaha potlačit ji přišla vniveč, byla příliš lákavá. Igiho slova, jeho pohled, přátelství, Ondrova zvědavost… tohle všechno ji živilo. Možná se zbláznil, zapřel své dosavadní já a zničil zářnou budoucnost, ale… za co jiného stojí bojovat, když ne za přítele?

Přiměl se zase vnímat okolí a vyplul z myšlenek. Igor se na něj díval a snažil se, aby nevypadal příliš napjatě. Ondřej byl na svou náturu tiše již příliš dlouho. Žralo jej, že neví, na co myslí. Jestli ho má nakonec vyhodit nebo ne? Jestli se k němu ještě někdy přiblíží? Nejistota jej svírala stále víc, pod Ondřejovým pohledem měl dokonce pocit, že se roztřásl. O to mohutněji jej zaskočilo, když se Ondra náhle pohnul. Přesunul oči z jeho tváře a zaměřil se na ruku, jež se k němu blížila. Nejprve se letmo dotkla jeho vlastní dlaně, pak ji celou zakryla.

Zmatek, nevíra, radost, dojetí? Igor ani nemohl rozpoznat, jaké emoce jím zacloumaly. Falešná naděje se měnila na reálnou? To přece nemohla být pravda.

"Co děláš?" šeptl plaše a vrátil se očima zpět k těm modrým, Ondřejovým.

"Řekni mi…" zarazil se, dokud si nebyl jist, že ho Igor pozorně poslouchá. "Co si od toho slibuješ? Máš rodinu."

Ve snech se jej vždy Ondřej na tuto otázku zeptal, takže byl připraven odpovědět. Ale tehdy nic nevnímal tak intenzivně jako teď. Táhlo jej to k Ondrovi blíž, chtěl ho obejmout… Ovšem věděl, že nesměl nic uspěchat. Zdálo se, že křehký začátek je na dohled. Srdce si začalo bušit ve zběsilém tempu.

"Miluju je," odvětil pevným hlasem, ale do druhé části věty už pronikly potlačované emoce. "Ale tebe víc."

Ondřej polknul, aby se zbavil nepříjemného pocitu, jenž se mu vytvořil v krku. Takové vyznání podruhé za jeden den, to prostě nejde přejít jen tak. Sevřel ruku, kterou dříve jen překrýval dlaní. Igi stiskl tu jeho. Dalo by se to malé gesto považovat za přislíbení něčeho nového?

Oční kontakt neztrácel na intenzitě, lehký úsměv z Ondrovy strany odlehčil atmosféru. Igorovy koutky úst se také pohnuly.

"Co bys řekl tomu, kdybychom tu vodku dneska zlikvidovali a trochu se ožrali?" zahořely v Ondrových očích jiskřičky.

"To zní jako plán," zněla Igorova úlevně a pobavěně zabarvená odpověď. To nezměrné štěstí, které jím nyní prostupovalo, ani nemohl vyjádřit. Šířilo se jím, hřálo, žilo a v kombinaci s vodkou ho úplně polapilo.

Strávili úžasný večer a část noci. Náhodný pozoroval by ani nepoznal, že se mezi nimi přihodilo něco, co už nejde vymazat. Ale oni to vnímali. Náhodné doteky nabyly na dřív nepřítomné jemnosti a každý úsměv rozzářil i temná zákoutí jejich duší.

A Ondřej si byl alespoň pro teď jistý, že se rozhodl správně. Původně chtěl Igora dnes obejmout nebo opít. Podařilo se mu to druhé, ale předzvěst toho, že přijde i to první, ho dosud nepoznaným způsobem těšila.


End file.
